Draco's Little Black Fox
by Odin the great
Summary: To protect Draco, his parents sends Draco to live with his godfather at the Order's headquarters. While there Draco notices soething weird going on with the Order and Harry Potter. Can Draco help Harry or will the boy push him away. Rated M, Drarry
1. Chapter 1 The Fox

**Lost in Thught- This is a little something me and my good friend Dark Mystic Lover wrote together, it took a while since she is so stubborn.**

**Mystic- I'm not stubborn I just like things my way.**

**Lost in thought- Yeah, and when you have your mind sent it is nearly imposible to change your mind.**

**Mr. Grunt (Mystic's bf [I swear that boy never leaves her side])- No, you just need to know how to word things to make it seem it was her idea.**

**Mystic- Yea! Wait a second -glares at Mr. Grunt- what do you mean by that.**

**Mr. Grunt- It means lets start the story that took three years to write.**

**Lost in thought- Yup, that's what it meant.**

**Mystic- What ever.**

**Draco's Little Black Fox**

**Summary-**

To protect Draco, Lucius and Narcissia sends Draco to live with his godfather, Severus Snape, at the Order's headquarters. While there Draco notices soething weird going on with the Order members and Harry Potter. Can Draco help Harry or will the boy push him away?

**Chapter 1- The Fox**

Draco was forced to wake up at one in the morning by his father. Lucius Malfoy ran into his son's room and basically threw his son out of his bed. "Draco get up, we have to get you out of here now!" Lucius said. Draco quickly got off the floor and ran to his closet, "There is no time for you to pack Draco, Severus already has acceptable clothing for you to wear!" Lucius cried as he tried to grab for his son's arm, but Draco was able to slip away from him.

"No, I can't leave without this!" Draco yelled throwing open his claset door, he ran in and ran back out a minute latter. "Okay, now we can go." Draco said and Lucius grabbed his arm and they both ran down three flights of stairs to get to the floo room.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Narcissia asked looking over Draco, this might be the last time she saw her baby.

"Draco had to get something too important to leave behind." Lucius said.

"Well, come one, we have to get him out of here now before anyone realizes what we are doing." Narcissia said trying not to cry. This was the hardest thing a mother had to do, she wished she could go with him but if she did that then they would notice his disappearance sooner than they wanted. Lucius turned Draco so that he was looking at him.

"Listen to me closely Draco, this is very important. You will floo to Severus's house and from there he will take you to the save house where you will be staying until school starts up again." Lucius said.

"Okay, which safe house will Ii be going to? The one in France or South Korea?" Draco asked.

"Neither of them." Narcissia said.

"Then where will I be going?" Draco asked.

"We don't know." Narcissia said.

"We thought that you would be safer if only Severus knew where you would be staying." Lucius said. Narcissia looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"You need to leave now Draco." She cried, Draco nodded sadly, hugged both of his parents, then grabbed a hand full of the green floo powder.

"Snape Manor!" He cried out as he threw the powder into the fire. He stepped in and closed his eyes, he always hated the way floo made him feel. When he opened his eyes again he was standing in the beautiful floo room of Snape Manor. He elegantly stepped out of the fire place and a second later Severus walked into the room.

"There you are, I was starting to worry that something had happened." Severus said looking Draco over to make sure everything was fine. "You must be hungry, come lets get you something to eat."

"I thought you were suppose to take me to the safe house." Draco said.

"I will be, but before I do we have to wait for the signal. Once we get the signal we will only have three minutes to floo to the safe house, if we miss the dead line we will have to wait another three weeks, which I'm a fraid is time that we do not have." Severus said and Draco nodded, Severus walked out of the room with Draco following closely behind him. "Now let us get you something to eat. I'm afraid you may not be able to eat until morning when you get there." he said walking into the kitchen.

"Why?" Draco asked as he began to panic, was he going to be going to a dangerus place like the Black Manor?

"Because the place is guarded by a Black Fox." Severus said begining to cook Draco some egg sandwiches.

"Wait, I thought that Black Foxes were the most gentle creatures alive." Draco said confused.

"Usually they are, but any creature can be turned evil with abuse and neglect, and with the amout of abuse and neglect he has been through I'm surprised he is even letting get this close to him." Severus said, then looked into Draco's worried gray eyes, "He most likely won't attack you, but I don't want to chance it. You are an unfamilar person in his territory." Severus said setting the egg sandwiches down infront of Draco.

"Oh, I see." Draco muttered and ate his egg sandwiches. Once he was finished there were three loud howls outside the house, Severus shot up and pulled Draco out of his seat.

"That's the signal." He said pulled Draco into the floo room, "We have to go now." he grabbed a hand full of poweder and threw it into the fire, "Grimrald Place Number 12." Severus pushed Draco into the green flames before quickly following him.

"You could have warned me you were going to take me to the Black Manor! And since when has this manor had a Black Fox guarding it?" Draco cried as soon as his feet hit the floor of a very clean and dark kitchen of the Black Manor.

"Keep your voice down Draco." Severus hissed looking around the kitchen.

"How can I when I'm standing in one of the most deadly housed to ever exist! I could be killed in my sleep by the very bed I am sleeing on! I thought you were suppse to bring me some where safe, not to my DEATH!" Draco yelled.

"Draconas Lucius Malfoy, stop your yelling before you wake up the whole house!" Severus hissed at him, "This house is very safe, and had been ever since the Black Fox stepped into this house, he has made sure anything that could and would ever hurt his guest were destroyed or gotten rid of." Suddenly Draco and Severus heard the Kitchen door squeak open and they tensed up.

"Professor, is that you?" a voice whispered and Severus relaxed. Him and Draco turned to see Harry stamding sleepily at the door way. Draco blushed when he noticed Harry only had on sweat pants on.

"What are you doing up Harry? Did you have another nightmare?" Severus asked kindly as he beckoned for him to come closer which shocked Draco. Never did Draco ever think that Severus Snape would ever be nice to Harry Potter, okay maybe in his dreams did he think that would happen but never in real life.

"I had another vision, I had gone into your room to see if you were there, but you weren't, so I came down here to get a glass of water and some chocolate and wait for you to get back. But then I heard some yelling." Harry said and Severus sat him down at the table.

"Oh, that was Drco, he isn't very comfortable with being here." Severus said kneeling in front of Harry. Harry's eyes widened and snaped to Draco's worried face then back to Severus's worried face.

"What's wrong? Why is he here? Is everything okay? Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked worried, this shocked Draco, he wasn't expecting his crush/rival to be worried about him. Hell he expected for Harry to jump out of his seat yelling and cursing him.

"Draco is in danger." Severus said and Harry gasped, "His parents asked me to take him to the safest place I could think of, this was that place." Harry nodded and Severus placed a calming hand on Harry's knee and in doing so he gained all of Harry's attention, "Harry, it will ease my worry greatly and help me relax if you would allow him and stay here under your full protection so that they can't kick him out."

"Okay," Harry said then stood up and gently grabbed Draco's left hand with his and looked him square in the eyes, "I, Lord Harold James Potter-Black, take you, Draconas Lucius Malfoy, under my full care and protection, and as such you may stay here for as long as you deem necessary." Harry said and his eyes glowed an eary green reminding Draco of the Killing curse, then Draco felt as if a warm blanket had been wrapped around his whole body making him feel safe and wanted.

"Thank you Harry." Severus said.

"What just happened?" Draco asked.

"You were just placed under the full protection of Harry, and since Harry is the Lord of this house the Order members will not be able to touch you." Severus said standing up.

"Order? As in the Order of the Flaming Chickens- er I mean- Phoenix?" Draco asked and Harry giggled- yes giggled, as in like a girl- at the name Draco called the Order.

"Ye, Harry has allowed the Order of the Flaming Chikens-" Severus smirked as Harry giggled again "-to use his house as their Head Quarters, on the condition that he gets to sit through every single meeting, official or not."

"Oh." Draco said then yawned.

"We should go to bed." Harry said.

"Before we do, I want you to tell me about that vision you had Harry." Severus said.

"It was nothing, he was just cursing Wormtail and he was really angry." Harry said.

"Why was he angry?" Severus asked afraid Voldemort had some how found out that Draco was gone.

"He was angry that the Order ruined his raid on that muggle-loving village." Harry said.

"Was that all?" Severus asked and Harry nodded, "Alright, go back to bed, I need to find a room from Draco to stay in."

"The room on the other side of me is ready, I think the Black Fox knew he would becoming and got it ready." Harry said, "It also is connected to mine so that he can easily come get me if something happened." Harry looked at Severus and Draco noticed that something was different about his eyes and the way he stood, but he couldn't tell what, "I don't want him walking these halls alone, the Weaselys will be here in the morning and they always manage to bring a potentially dangerous creature with them." With that said Harry turned and seemed to melt into the darkness of the unlit hallway. Draco started to walked to follow Harry but and arm stopped him, he turned to see Severus looking at him with a serious face.

"Before we go to your room, I must tell you a few things. Since you are under the protection and care of Harry you don't have any real rules to follow, but there is something you do need to know. Harry is not a big fan of fighting, infact he hates fighting and any thing that might resemble fighting, so try your hardest not to get into any kind of fight. Since you are a guest you may, _may _get away with self-defence, but I wouldn't push it." Severus said and Draco nodded. "Also, Harry frequently has nightmares so do not be shocked if you wake up and see Harry standing right next your your bed, he just wants and needs some comfort. He isn't as strong as Dumbledore makes him out to be, I had to find that out the hard way."

**\''/**

Draco had the strange feeling of being watched, he opened his eyes wondering if Harry had had a nightmare. He looked to the end of his bed but didn't see Harry, infact, he didn't see anyone. "Is someone there?" Draco asked sitting, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the bed dip beside him. He turned to see the most beautiful pitch black fox with amazingly bright green eyes. "Are you the Black Fox I've heard so much about?" he asked slowly reaching his left hand out to pet the fox, he stopped mid way to the fox to let it decide if it wanted Draco to touch him or not. The fox gently rubbed his head against Draco's hand giving him permission to pet him.

_I came to greet you in person. _A voice whispered in Draco's head. _I am sorry to have disturbed you from your sleep. Please go back to sleep, you will need the rest, you will have a busy day tomorrow. I will visit another time. _The fox then got up and melted into the darkness of Draco's new room. Draco laid there a few more minutes before finally falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Genvony

**Jormungand- Sorry for the long wait but we had a few issues. *looks at Mystic***

**Mystic- Hey don't look at me, its not all my fault.**

**Jormungand- Well if you wouldn't have beat that guy up and gotten sent to the middle of no where to live with your grandma for a week we would have been able to put the second chapter.**

**Mystic- You could have done that while I was away!**

**Jormungand- My computer was broken! **

**Mr. Grunt- Don't forget you lost the note book that held the story, and if it weren't for Mystic deciding to clean your room you would have never found it.**

**Mystic- Yea!**

**Jormungand- . . . -.-" lets just start the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's Little Black Fox<strong>

**Summary-**

To protect Draco, Lucius and Narcissia sends Draco to live with his godfather, Severus Snape, at the Order's headquarters. While there Draco notices soething weird going on with the Order members and Harry Potter. Can Draco help Harry or will the boy push him away?

**Chapter 2- Genvony**

Draco was woken up by the sound of a lovely voice calling his name. Draco opened his eyes to see Harry leaning over him, Draco's eyes widened and he blushed. "Good morning Draco. How was your first night here?" Harry asked sitting on the side of Draco's bed. Draco slowly sat up trying to wipe the blush from his face, he was also watching Harry closely. The boy looked as if he was in his own little world, how could this boy be the heir of the infamous and scary Black family, and how could this frail boy beat the Dark Lord?

"I saw the Black Fox last night." Draco blurted out wondering how the boy would react. Harry jumped slightly as if startled from his thoughts, he slowly turned his head and looked at Draco from the corner of his eye, the look reminded Draco of a Fox that was about to trick someone.

"I know." Harry said shocking Draco, "He came to me last night and asked for my permision to meet you. He didn't do anything to you did he?" Harry asked concerned.

"No." Draco said then heard a couple of feet running noisily up and down the stairs and even some yelling between a couple people, he swore he even heard Severus yell for them to shut up.

"The Weasely's are here. I thought I should wake you up before the twins pull a prank like they always do when they get her- EEEP!" Harry cried out in fear as a loud eplosion happened shaking the whole house, Harry threw himself into Draco's armd shaking like a leaf with fear reminding Draco of a scared or injured fox. A minute later Draco heard the sound of Severus cursing as he ran up the stairs toward the room.

"Harry are you alright?" Severus asked barging into the room. Draco felt Harry slowly stop shaking while nodding.

"Was that the twins doing?" Draco and Harry nodded his head again, "What did they do?"

"Those idiotic twins caused all of my potions to blow up at once." Severus said snarling out into the hallway, "I guess they forgot, or decided to ignore, my warning this morning."

"Ar-Are you hungry?" Harry asked gently pulling away from Draco blushing.

"Do you think it wise to take Draco down there now?" Severus asked as Harry got off the bed.

"They're going to meet him sooner or later, and I would rather it be sooner so that I can be there." Harry said, "I will leave you to change." Harry said to Draco before walking out of the room. Draco looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow, he was acting really differently.

"Shocking ain't it." Severus asked knowing what Draco was thinking, "It shocked me at first too, but you will get used to it."

"I hope so." Draco said slipping out of bed, "So what did you tell the twins this morning?" he asked walking to his closet.

"I told them that if they were going to pull a prank to make sure that the prank isn't too loud because Harry has sensitive hearing and any loud noise will frighten him." Severus said picking at his shirt. Draco stopped pulling on his shirt at that.

'He souds a animal that was beaten.' Draco thought then continued to get dressed. "Is that why we didn't apperate?" Draco asked.

"Well that, and because there is a no apperation ward around the house. The house elves were told to teleport instead of apperating since teleporting makes no noise, well at lest not to the human ears." Severus said muttering the last part but Draco was able to hear it. "Well, Harry is probably wondering where we are." The two walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. They got there just in time to see Ginny throw herself at Harry to hug him. Harry slipped out of the way and Ginny slammed into the wall behind Harry.

"Sorry, I don't like people touching me now adays." Harry said at Ginny's and Ron's confused face.

"That's alright mate, I understand." Ron said and tied to rest his hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry was faster. He quickly grabbed Ron's hand and flipped him over his shoulder. Afer he did that Harry quickly let go of Ron's hand and gasped.

"Oh my god Ron, I'm so sorry. That was reflex." Harry said.

"Reflex for what?" Ron yelled out, his face becoming as his hair.

"What the heck is going on out here?" Mrs. Weasely asked running out of the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw Harry.

"Harry attacked me for no reason!" Ron cried out rubbing his shoulder making Mrs. Weasely pale.

"I beg to differ, we saw it differently." Severus said knowing that if he did not step in Mrs. Weasely would end up doing something foolhearty and hurt not only her family but also Harry in the process.

"Yea, we saw Harry tell you not to touch him and then you tried to touch him. His reflexes kicked in and he flipped you over his shoulder." Draco said and Mrs. Weasely snapped out of her daze and grabbed both Ginny and Ron and pulled them to her.

"Stay away from my kids!" She yelled then glared at Draco, "And what the hell are you doing here? Leave you have no right to be here Malfoy!"

"Actually Mrs. Weasely, Draco has every right to be here, more so than you and the Order." Harry muttered stairing at the floor looking like he was about to cry. Mrs. Weasely huffed and pulled her children into the kitchen with her all the while glaring at Harry. Draco looked at Harry and noticed that he was glaring at the floor while trying not to cry, he was clenching and and clenching his fist. Draco knew he had that he had to say something, but what he didn't know, thankfully Harry beat him to it.

"Well, that went better then I thought." Harry said, his voice sounding strained like he was trying to sound light hearted. Severus and Draco looked at Harry concerned for him.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked walking over to Harry gently rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry gently nudged his hand off him and looked up from the floor and up to the kitchen door looking determined.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? It's not like I wasn't expecting that." Harry said then put on a fake smile, "Come on, lets go see the damage Mrs. Weasely has done to my once clean kitchen." He said quickly changing the subject.

"Okay." Draco said, both him and Severus could tell Harry was not alright, but knew not to push him right now. They followed Harry into the kitchen, they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the war zone that had once been Harry's kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasely, what the hell did you do to my kitchen?" Harry cried out causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him.

"Don't talk to me like that young man!" Mrs. Weasely yelled and Harry flinched back.

"Molly, must I remind you once again that this is Harry's Home and that you are just a guest that can be kicked out." Severus said and an unspoken 'and will be if you don't watch your mouth' was tacked at the end of that sentance, Mrs. Weasely paled at the unspoken threat. "Now, you may not mind is your house looks like crap, but young Harry here loves to have a clean house."

"I don't mind if you use my kichen every once in a while, but I have to say that if I find my kitchen like this everytime you use it I will take that privlige away." Harry said and Mrs. Weasely gasped.

"You can't do that!" She screeched.

"I can, and I will." Harry said.

"But if you do that what will everyone eat? Do you wish for all of us to starve?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"No, the house elves will and want to make food for everyone." Harry said and Mrs. Weasely huffed and walked away with Ginny and Ron following her like little scared ducklings. Harry sighed in annoyance and began to clean up her mess.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here my boy?" Dumbledore asked and everyone turned their eyes from wearily watching Harry as if he were a dangerous animal that might attack then at any given moment to glaring at Draco. If Draco hadn't had been a Malfoy he might have flinched back from the glares, but then again if he hadn't been a Malfoy they wouldn't have been glaring at him.

"He is in hiding from the Dark Lord." Severus said.

"Why was I not informed of his stay here?" Dumbledore asked.

"You are not the head of the house, so you did not need to be informed of this." Severus said.

"But if his is to be protected by the Order-" Dumbledore started but was cut off by the sound of a brush being slammed agains a mettal pan.

"The Order will not lay a finger on him!" Harry snapped at Dumbledore as he gripped the counter as if trying not to restrain himself from hitting the damn fool. Harry turned his head to glare at Dumbledore and Draco noticed that some of the Auras there quickly pulled out their wands, but the only one to actually point theirs at Harry were Tonks and Mad-eye Moody. Draco also noticed that Severus had tensed up, he took a chance to glance at his god-father and saw that he looked terrified, but he also looked like he was getting ready to jump infront of Harry.

"But Harry, my boy, how are we going to protect him is we can't 'lay a finger on him' as you put it?" Dumbledore asked as if he didn't feel the tension in the air. Something moving in the corner caught Draco's eyes, he turned to try and look at it but couldn't see anything in the corner, but he did see Remus looking terrified and about to cry. Remus looked to be muttering something but Draco couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I am and will protect him, and you will not call me 'your boy' again. Don't you have a fucking meeting to do?" Harry asked turning back to the pan.

"We can't have our meeting with _him_ here." Mrs. Weasely said, Harry turned his head and saw that she was pointing at Draco.

"Seeing as he is my personal guest and is under my full protection and care, he is allowed to sit through any meeting he sees fit." Harry said then whipped his head around to look towards the back door.

"You can't do that!" Mrs. Weasely screached once again.

"On the contrary, see as this is _my_ house I can so what I want." Harry said and Draco noticed that Harry's eyes never left the back door, they even narrowed some, "Now if you will excuse me, I must attend to something." Harry said then spun around and swiftly walked out of the kitchen door. Severus gently pulled a confused and concerned Draco toward the table while snapping his fingers. Draco saw the dirty dishes pring to life and start to clean themselves. Everyone sat in a very awkward silence, suddenly the back door flew open and an ugly half toad half cat creature was thrown in. Draco looked closely at the thing and noticed that the creature had the hind end of a cat and the front end of a toad.

"What the heck is that thing!" Genny asked and looked ready to jump from her seat, she just happened to be the lucky one to have the seat right next to it.

"Don't move you silly girl!" Severus hissed, "That is a Genvony, they have a deadly poison as their siliva and will attack any living creature that moves." Right after he said that Ginny screamed and shot out of her seat, the thing hissed like an angry cat that was being washed and lunged at her. But before it was able to get her a black fur ball ran through the back door and quickly latched onto its tail and swung it away from Ginny. The fur ball- which turned out to be the Black Fox- and the Genvony fought for about a good ten minutes before the Black Fox was able to rip it's head off. The Black fox threw the head out the back door and then drug the lifeless body out and threw it onto a pile of ten other headless Genvony and their heads. He quickly dispossed of the pile in a blast of Black Flames, he looked up to the top story of the house before jumping through the flames and disappeared.

"Maybe next time Ginevera, you will listen to what Professor Snape says." Remus said calmly taking a sip of his tea, Draco had to turn his head away to stop a snort from excaping his throat. A few minutes later Harry walked back into the kitched whiping his mouth clean of something that looked sispiciously like blood. He glanced toward the sink and saw that the dishes had been done then turned to glare at Mrs. Weasely.

"Mrs. Weasely, if you and your family can't refrain from bringing potentially dangerous creatures with you everytime you come here then I will have to forbid you from coming here." Harry said whipping his mouth of blood again, Draco looked closely and saw that Harry had a busted lip.

"What happened Harry?" Draco asked and everyone in the Order, well everyone except Dumbledore, Severus, and Remeus, looked at Draco like he was stupid. Draco saw Remus lean over to whisper in Severus ear.

"He dosn't know?" Remus asked.

"No, I was going to let him find out on his own." Severus said and Remus nodded.

'Know what?' Draco thought then looked back at Harry who was softly smiling at him.

"It's nothing Draco, I just went to feed out little Hipogrif friend in the attic when I was greeted with a flock of fiesty pixies." Harry said, "But don't worry, the Black Fox got them after he got the herd of Genvony."

"How do you know we brought them here, for all you know that Malfoy brat brought them!" Mrs. Weasely cried and Harry turned to her and gave her a cold stare.

"I know he didn't bring them because they weren't here last night when he got here and they weren't here early this morning before you came, but they were magically here after you and your family arived here. So I can safely assume that you and your family brought them here." Harry said. Mrs. Weasely humphed and turned to look at Dumbledore who stood up.


	3. Chapter 3 Take the Pain Away!

**Odin- Hey, sorry about the long ass wait but me and Mystic wanted to make sure this chapter wasn't very confusing.**

**Mystic- And we totally failed.**

**Odin- But we should get Some credit for trying.**

**Mr. Grunt- Yeah, I mean you did try writing 20 different versions of this chapter.**

**Mystic- Yeah, and each one more confusing than the last. And it wasn't 20 versions it was 35 versions.**

**Odin- True, and I was half tempted to just say fuck this chapter and make the fourth chapter the third chapter.**

**Mystic- But we couldn't do that because then the fourth chapter would make no sense at all!**

**Odin- But it is still so confusing to read.**

**Mystic- Not unless you pay close attention.**

**Mr. Grunt- and read it like two to three times if you didn't get it.**

**Odin- And if that still doesn't help me and Mystic will be available to PM and ask us to try and explain it. But we did try to make it as less confusing as possible.**

** Mystic- So please enjoy and have I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three- Take the Pain away!<strong>

Draco yawned as he laid down on his bed, the meeting was finally over and it was boring! All the members besides Severus and Professor Lupin did was whine to Dumbledore about this and that instead of actually planning something to stop or fix what ever they were complaining about. Draco yawned once more and turned towards the door that connected his room to Harry's. Draco sighed and sat up as he thought about the boy who had disappeared after the meeting. He had asked Severus where he had went but all he did was frown and say: _"When the time is right you will know everything about that boy."_ which confused Draco to no end.

'I wonder how Harry can always just sit through all of these boring meetings?' Draco asked himself then closed his eyes with another sigh. When he opened his eyes he jumped when he saw bright green eyes staring at him, he leaned back half expecting Harry to be stairing at him but only saw the black fox sitting on his hind legs.

_Something is worrying you Young Dragon, what is it?_ The fox's soft soothing voice asked in Draco's mind. Draco's eyes quickly looked over at the door leading to Harry's room before going back to the fox's bright green eyes hoping that he didn't notice where his eyes went. The fox turned his head to look at the door connecting to Harry's out of the corner of his eye, and Draco swore that if foxes could smirk this one would be smirking at him right now. _I see, so the Young Master is worrying you._ Draco heard the fox sigh. _He worries me too Young Dragon. 15 years old and has never had any true human friends._

"Wait? What? What aboug the Weasel and Granger?" Draco asked and the fox whipped his head around to glare at Draco. The glare was so terrifying that Draco scooted back from the fox a littled afraid that the fox would bite him. Suddenly the fox seemed to smirk at him.

_And I thought you were suppose to be smart and observant. Or that's what it seemed when the Young Master spoke of you to me._ The fox said stretching like a cat.

"He-he spoke of me to you?" Draco asked shocked. The fox's eyes lit up like he was the cat that got the cannary.

_Oh yes~_ The fox sang as he got up and began to slowly circle Draco like a volture would circle it's prey. _He tells me about everyone he meets and everything that happens to him. He's told me about you, that Professor Lupin, Severus, the Weaselys, Granger, he's told me about everyone. But the one he talks about the most is you Young Dragon._

"Me?" Draco asked.

_Do you doubt me Young Dragon?_ The fox asked smirking at Draco.

"No." Draco said wondering how Harry ever met this fox. The fox began to clean his fur as Draco watched him, suddenly he got up and began to walked towards the end of the bed.

_Well, I guess I should be going now. Unless~_ the fox started before turning to look at Draco with those smirking eyes_ ~ You have something to as me Young Dragon._

"How is it you and Harry met?" Draco asked as if the fox had forced the question out of his mind and out through his mouth. The amusement quickly left the fox and was quickly replaced by anger, Draco thought he over stept his boundries.

_It is better if I showed you rather than told you._ The fox suddenly got into attack mode and before Draco could do anything the fox pounced. Draco closed his eyes and waited for the pain of being bit, but it never came. The sound of glass shattering made Draco's eyes snap open. He found himself in a small but well kept kitchen, in frount of him was a small six year old boy with unruly raven black hair and scared bright green eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. It didn't take Draco very long to realize that this boy was a young Harry Potter, even with out looking at his scar he could tell it was him by his eyes.

"_What the bloody hell are you doing?" A purple faced whale with a mustach and no neck yelled as he stomped into the kitchen making all of the glass in the cabnets rattle._

"_I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorr-ry Un-Uncle. I-I-I-I di-did-didn't me-mean t-t-to." Harry stuttered as tears fell from his eyes. The purple whale looked down at the broken glass plate at the boy's cut up, dirty, and bare feet with his beedy little eyes. The whale glared down and the scared and shivering boy that barely reached past the whale's thigh and lifted his fat hand and slapped little Harry causing him to cry out in pain as he fell to the ground from the impact._

Draco's eyes widened and he took a step forward to stop the whale as he began to beat little Harry. "You can't stop it." the fox's voice said from behind him. Draco turned around to see a person cloaked in a long black cloak sitting on the little table with their legs crossed, a hood was covering the person's face so the only thing Draco could see was the person's angry, bright green eyes. Draco would have thought that he was staring into the eyes of a pissed off Harry if it weren't for the fact that the person had slanted pupils.

"What?" Draco asked.

"This is just a memory. You can't stop or change anything you see here, no matter how much you want to." The cloaked person said.

"_Ah!" Harry screamed in pain._ Draco quickly spun back around. _The whale had taken off his belt and had begun to use it as a whip with the buckle side hitting the young boy's skin leaving deep gashes every time it struck._

"_Shut up you little freak. How dare you brake one of your Aunt's plates after we took you in,feed you, and clothed you! You should have died along side your parents! This world would have been a much better place without you!" The whale spat out as he continued to whip the boy. Soon Harry was lying in a puddle of his own blood, the whale stopped whipping Harry and kicked him before putting the belt back on. "Now look at what you've done. Get up and clean this mess that you've made in your Aunt's nice clean kitchen."_

"_Y-y-y-ye-es Un-Un-Uncle." Harry whispered as he shakily got up and began to slowly clean up the puddle of his blood. Every few minutes the whale would kick him while wearing a sadistic smile._

"No wonder Harry never feared He-who-must-not-be-named, this whale of a man is so mucj worse than he could ever hope to be." Draco muttered then heared the cloaked person behind him 'Tich' and turned to glare at them.

"Fear of the name is fear of the person, one of the few correct thing that Granger has ever said, now if she would only see that Dumbledore is not a great as all those books she loves says than I could possible help her realize her own potential" the cloaked person muttered under his breath before looking at Draco as if he just realized he was there, "Any ways, you are not a weak little pussy say the name, if the Young Master can say it so can you. And that whale of a person is the Young Master's Uncle, Vernon Dursley. Come, they are moving." Draco turned to see that they were indeed moving.

_The whale, Vernon, was had taken Harry by his unruly hair and had begun to drag him out of the kitchen and into the hallway. _Draco took off running after them while the cloaked person slid off the table and strode after him with the grace of a fox. _When in the hallway Vernon opened a cupboard under the stairs and threw Harry into it._

"Wh-What is he doing?" Draco asked as Vernon locked the cupboard.

"Locking him in the cupboard." the cloaked person said like it was the mose obvious thing in the world.

"But why?" Draco demanded as he spun around to glare at the cloaked person.

"Because that was the Young Master's room at the time being and had been for the first eleven years of his life." The cloaked person growled.

"Wh-what?" Draco asked shocked then turned to glare at Vernon and notced that he was frozen along with everything else in the memory. "Why is Harry being treated like this?"

"Because his realitives hated anything to do with magic, the unnatural and the unnormal. They thought beating and starving him would cure him." The cloaked person said and Draco growled, "Let us continue." Suddenly everything started moving again.

"_You will stay in there all night and will not be allowed to leave for any reason, you can take this time to thank about what you have done." Vernon said and went to move away before something else popped into his mind, "Oh, and no food for two weeks you little freak." he added before walking away. _Draco felt himself being shoved toward the cupboard, he tripped and went through the door. _Harry was curled up on a little cott shivering as his blood soaked the tattered piece of cloth that was his blanket, his magic was slowly starting to heal with gashes._

_**It hurts.**_Draco heard Harry say but saw that his mouth didn't move at all.

"There were his thoughts every day of his life until he started school." The cloaked person muttered saddly.

_**Why do they hate me so? What have I done wrong?** Harry began to silently cry. **Mum, dad, why did you have to leave me alone with these people?**_

"Harry." Draco whispered wishing so hard that he could pull the poor beaten boy to him and tell him that everything would be okay and that he was there to protect him. _Suddenly Harry began coughing up some blood._

**_It hurts so much. Please someone make the pain stop. Take the pain away, make it go away! MAKE IT ALL GO AWAY!_**_ Suddenly the cupboard was covered in darkness. _Draco shivered as the cold empty feeling of the darkness swept over him. Draco saw the cloaked person slowly walking out of the darkness and over to Harry, he spun around to see the cloaked person still standing behind him.

"I told you this was a memory." The cloaked person said.

"_Wh-who ar-re yo-u?" Harry whispered as the cloaked person sat down and gently moved Harry so his head rested on the cloak person's lap. The cloaked person began to gently stroke Harry's hair._

"_I am known by many names, Young One, none of these names shall ever pass you're pure lips." The cloaked person said._

"_The-en wh-what sh-sho-uld I-I ca-all yo-ou?" Harry asked._

"_What every you want Young One." The cloaked person said._

"_A-ar-re yo-ou a-an an-ang-el he-here t-to ta-ke th-he pa-pain aw-ay?" Harry asked._

"_I am no angel, Young One, I am no where close to being an angel. But I will take the physical pain that you have, all though I can never take the spirital or emotional pain you have." the cloaked person said._

"_Wi-will yo-ou lea-leave af-ter yo-ou ta-tak th-the pa-pain aw-ay?" Harry asked._

"_Not unles you want me to." The cloaked person said._

"_P-pl-plea-se st-stay." Harry said, "Yo-you ar-re th-the fir-first p-per-son t-to e-ev-er be-e ni-nic-ce t-to me-e." the cloaked person looked away into the darkness for a second as if thinking over something before looking back at Harry and pulling out a stuffed black fox with bright green eyes and a silver collar on._

"_Keep this with you and when ever you need me, squeeze it and I will be there to protect you. If you ever need an ear to listen to you, whisper into it's ear and I will hear every whispered word you tell it." Harry smiled a heart warming smile as he took the stuffed animal._

"_I kn-ow wh-what I-I a-m go-oing to-o ca-all yo-ou." Harry said._

"_And what is that, Young One?" the cloaked person asked._

"_My Friend." Harry said._ Draco smiled at the cute picture Harry made holding that stuffed fox before he blinked and found himself back in his room at the Black Manor.

_And the Young Master did whisper in my ear everynight, and I noticed something that no one else did for a long time, not even the Young Master noticed this. _The fox said.

"And what was that?" Draco asked.

_That, besides the contant beatings from his realitives, you were the only constant in his life._ The fox said shocking Draco.


	4. Important Author's note

**This story has not been abandoned, It is being rewritten and on my knew account 'Dark Mystic Lover'**


End file.
